This invention relates to an image forming method using a toner for developing a static image.
A method for forming a color image has been known by which a latent image formed on a static latent image carrier is developed by a toner, and the toner image is once transferred on an intermediate transfer member, not directly transferred onto an image forming support, and then transferred onto the image forming support and fixed. In such the method, a toner having a stable charging property is necessary since the toner image is subjected to plural times of transfer.
A usual toner produced by a pulverizing method causes a problem such that the color reproducibility of the color image is degraded since a component dispersed in the toner particle exists not uniformly on the broken surface of the particle, consequently the surface properties of the toner particles are difficultly made uniform and unevenness of the transferring behavior of each the particles is tend to be occurred.
In the process of the transferring to the intermediate transfer member, the disarrangement of the image caused by the transfer becomes as a large problem for disturbing the enhancement of quality of the image. Namely, the disarrangement of the image is occurred accompanied with the times of the transfer so that the high quality of the image is difficultly maintained.
Besides, a polymerized toner produced by a polymerization method has been known. A high uniformity of the toner particles can be expected as to a toner formed by a suspension polymerization method since the toner particles each have a sphere-shape and uniform surface properties. However, sphere-shaped particle causes a problem that the transfer ability is degraded since the adhesiveness to the static latent image carrier is made too high.
A toner for developing a static image and an image forming method using the toner is required, by which images can be stably obtained during a prolonged period.
The object of the invention is to provide an image forming method using the toner by which images can be stably obtained during a prolonged period.
1. An image forming method comprising the steps of forming a latent image on a static image carrier, developing the static image by a developer containing a toner, transferring the toner image onto another image carrier, transferring toner image on the image carrier onto an image forming support, and fixing the toner image transferred on the image forming support, wherein, the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a variation coefficient of the shape coefficient of not more than 16% and a number variation coefficient of the particle diameter distribution in number of not more than 27%, and the other image carrier is a cylindrical member having an electrode contacting to the interior surface thereof.
2. An image forming method comprising the steps of forming a latent image on a static image carrier, developing the static image by a developer containing a toner, transferring the toner image onto another image carrier, transferring toner image on the image carrier onto an image forming support, and fixing the toner image transferred on the image forming support, wherein, the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a content of particles without corner of not less than 50% and a number variation coefficient of the particle diameter distribution in number of not more than 27%, and the other image carrier is a cylindrical member having an electrode contacting to the interior surface thereof.
3. An image forming method comprising the steps of forming a latent image on a static image carrier, developing the static image by a developer containing a toner, transferring the toner image onto another image carrier, transferring toner image on the image carrier onto an imageforming support, and fixing the toner image transferred on the image forming support, wherein, the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a ratio of toner particles each having a shape coefficient of from 1.2 to 1.6 of not less than 65% in number and a variation coefficient of the shape coefficient of not more than 16%, and the other image carrier is a cylindrical member having an electrode contacting to the interior surface thereof.
4. An image forming method in which an image formed on an image carrier is transferred onto another image carrier or an image forming support, and at least one of the image carriers is an intermediate transfer member on which plural images each individually formed by developing a latent image formed on an individual latent image carrier by a developer containing a toner are transferred, and then the transferred images are again transferred onto the other image carrier of the image forming support, wherein the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a variation coefficient of the shape coefficient of not more than 16% and a number variation coefficient of the particle diameter distribution in number of not more than 27%.
5. An image forming method in which an image formed on an image carrier is transferred onto another image carrier or an image forming support, and at least one of the image carriers is an intermediate transfer member on which plural images each individually formed by developing a latent image formed on an individual latent image carrier by a developer containing a toner are transferred, and then the transferred images are again transferred onto the other image carrier of the image forming support, wherein the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a content of particles without corner of not less than 50% and a number variation coefficient of the particle diameter distribution in number of not more than 27%.
6. An image forming method in which an image formed on an image carrier is transferred onto another image carrier or an image forming support, and at least one of the image carriers is an intermediate transfer member on which plural images each individually formed by developing a latent image a latent image formed on an individual latent image carrier by a developer containing a toner are transferred, and then the transferred images are again transferred onto the other image carrier of the image forming support, wherein the toner contains a resin and a colorant and the toner has a ratio of toner particles each having a shape coefficient of from 1.2 to 1.6 of not less than 65% in number and a variation coefficient of the shape coefficient of not more than 16%.